Generally, hinges find numerous applications in different types of instruments, joints, containers, boxes etc. In certain cases, particularly in case of containers carrying cargo loads, sometimes it is desired that the lid of a container remains in open position loading or unloading the material from the container. Particularly, it is desired that the lid of a container stays in one or more positions. However, the chances of the lid of a container to stay in one or more positions are very uncertain because of the built-in technology of the container and the insufficient locking systems.
In other instances, where it is desirable for the hinge components to be in one or more interim positions to avoid any loss of the man, material and machinery, the locking of hinges becomes essential.
Conventionally, several types of locking systems have been developed in the art for hinges, each comprising different mechanisms. However, the locking systems used in the art are either complex or uneconomical and reliability of such conventional locking systems is also an issue. Further, due to the complex nature of the conventional locking systems, it becomes difficult to replace such systems for repairing etc. Furthermore, the conventional locking systems can be employed in a particular type of hinge and have to be modified for using in different type of hinge.
Thus, there is a need for a locking assembly for hinges that overcomes the above mentioned drawbacks.